Quest Buy/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E8 Diaz Household exterior.png S1E8 Marco combing his hair.png S1E8 Marco straightens his hair.png S1E8 Marco combs the back of his hair.png S1E8 Marco's meticulous combing.png S1E8 Marco has a cowlick.png S1E8 Marco licking his finger.png S1E8 Marco finishes his combing routine.png S1E8 Marco's hair is perfect.png S1E8 Marco blown by Star's hairdryer.png S1E8 Blowdryer in Marco's face.png S1E8 Star styling her hair.png S1E8 Marco criticizes Star's organization.png S1E8 Marco pushing Star's clutter away.png S1E8 Marco picks up his minivac.png S1E8 Minivac sucks up Star's charger.png S1E8 Marco vacuuming.png S1E8 Star's cluttered bathroom space.png S1E8 Star's wand flashing.png S1E8 Star's wand runs out of power.png S1E8 Star notices her wand dying.png S1E8 Star's floating objects fall on the ground.png S1E8 Star "what's wrong with this thing?".png S1E8 Wand-powering unicorn tired and emaciated.png S1E8 Star looking at her wand powering unicorn.png S1E8 Star checks her wand's power gauge.png S1E8 Star's wand has five bars of power.png S1E8 Star "have you seen my charger?".png S1E8 Star looking for her charger.png S1E8 Star looks for her wand charger.png S1E8 Star looking under the bathroom sink.png S1E8 Star throwing a tiara.png S1E8 Star desperately looks for her charger.png S1E8 Marco dodges Star's mace.png S1E8 Marco dodges Star's sword.png S1E8 Marco "you gotta get organized".png S1E8 Marco's well-organized mirror cabinet.png S1E8 Marco straightens his cabinet.png S1E8 Marco proud of his organization.png S1E8 Star starting to panic.png S1E8 Star points to the power gauge.png S1E8 Star "it'll be dead forever!".png S1E8 Star's cheek hearts turn to skulls.png S1E8 Marco "just buy another charger".png S1E8 Star's cheek skulls turn to light bulbs.png S1E8 Star "they sell them at Quest Buy".png S1E8 Marco doesn't know what Quest Buy is.png S1E8 Star opens a dimensional portal.png S1E8 Star tugging on Marco's arms.png S1E8 Marco pulled through the portal.png S1E8 Star and Marco emerge from dimensional portal.png S1E8 Star and Marco land in Quest Buy.png S1E8 Star and Marco arrive to Quest Buy.png S1E8 Quest Buy store.png S1E8 Extra-dimensional creatures shopping.png S1E8 Sloth clerk in announcing booth.png S1E8 Sloth clerk snatched by giant centipede.png S1E8 Marco impressed by Quest Buy.png S1E8 Marco staring at the samples.png S1E8 Marco looking at free samples.png S1E8 Take a sample or leave a sample.png S1E8 Star's wand down to two bars of power.png S1E8 Star pulls Marco by the arm.png S1E8 Marco looks at gnome repellent.png S1E8 Marco looking at ghost heads.png S1E8 Marco "how do you find anything".png S1E8 Star "it only looks messy".png S1E8 Star talks about Quest Buy's "ancient system of symbols".png S1E8 Star "some have gone mad".png S1E8 Goblin customer deciphers the symbols.png S1E8 Goblin customer about to run off.png S1E8 Goblin running past Star and Marco.png S1E8 Goblin customer runs into a wall.png S1E8 Goblin with black eye and crooked nose.png S1E8 Marco confident he can crack the system.png S1E8 Star "I myself know my way around here".png S1E8 Star and Marco pass by Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "we're not getting that".png S1E8 Bearicorn "you'd look so cute in it".png S1E8 Ludo snaps at one of his minions.png S1E8 Ludo snaps at giraffe minion.png S1E8 Giraffe monster trying to buy afro grower.png S1E8 Ludo needs an electric beak groomer.png S1E8 Ludo "keeps the tip sharp while brightening my smile".png S1E8 Ludo's creepy smile.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee stocking shelves.png S1E8 Ludo "bring me your finest beak groomer".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee "that's not my department".png S1E8 Ludo "I want the name of your supervising wizard!".png S1E8 Star and Marco running down a corridor.png S1E8 Star and Marco looking up.png S1E8 The Quest Buy Riddle Sphinx.png S1E8 Star answers "a leg".png S1E8 Riddle Sphinx continues her riddle.png S1E8 Star repeats "a leg".png S1E8 Star repeats again "a leg!".png S1E8 Riddle Sphinx "how could you possibly that?".png S1E8 Star Butterfly "the internet".png S1E8 Riddle Sphinx doesn't know what the internet is.png S1E8 Star "you should look it up".png S1E8 Riddle Sphinx opens the way forward.png S1E8 Star and Marco pass the Riddle Sphinx.png S1E8 Riddle Sphinx talking to skeleton door.png S1E8 Skeleton door doesn't talk.png S1E8 star's wand makes a puddle.png S1E8 Star and Marco run through the aisles.png S1E8 Star and Marco back where they started.png S1E8 Star and Marco realize they've gone in a circle.png S1E8 Marco "we're right back where we started!".png S1E8 Star tries to retrace their steps.png S1E8 Star "made a right turn".png S1E8 Star "another right turn".png S1E8 Star "this makes no sense!".png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Star angry to see Ludo.png S1E8 Star and Marco run through the aisles.png S1E8 Star and Marco back where they started.png S1E8 Star and Marco realize they've gone in a circle.png S1E8 Marco "we're right back where we started!".png S1E8 Star tries to retrace their steps.png S1E8 Star "made a right turn".png S1E8 Star "another right turn".png S1E8 Star "this makes no sense!".png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Star angry to see Ludo.png S1E8 Marco ready to fight Ludo.png S1E8 Star and Marco vs. Ludo and minions.png S1E8 Ludo "what aisle is this?".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee appears again.png S1E8 Star's wand powering up.png S1E8 Star's wand fires rainbow trickle.png S1E8 star's wand makes a puddle.png S1E8 Ludo and minions confused.png S1E8 Star shaking her wand.png S1E8 Star's wand fires a tiny narwhal.png S1E8 Tiny narwhal flops on the ground.png S1E8 Ludo "get me that wand!".png S1E8 Ludo's minions corner Star and Marco.png S1E8 Star and Marco cornered by wall of diapers.png S1E8 Star throwing a box of diapers.png S1E8 Star throws box of diapers at giraffe.png S1E8 Marco throws box of diapers.png S1E8 Bearicorn hit by box of diapers.png S1E8 Star and Marco escape through wall of diapers.png S1E8 Marco another box of diapers.png S1E8 Ludo hit by box of diapers.png S1E8 Ludo lying on the floor.png S1E8 Star and Marco in a new department.png S1E8 Star and Marco lost in Quest Buy.png S1E8 Marco "we tried this your way".png S1E8 Marco suggests "the organized way".png S1E8 Marco looking at Quest Buy map guide.png S1E8 Marco points to elevators.png S1E8 Star and Marco run to elevator.png S1E8 Star and Marco going up the elevator.png S1E8 Ludo and minions enter the elevator.png S1E8 Slug customer slithers to the elevator.png S1E8 Ludo frightened.png S1E8 Ludo presses elevator "close" button.png S1E8 Slug customer catches the elevator.png S1E8 Slug customer towers over Ludo.png S1E8 Slug customer squeezes into elevator.png S1E8 Tightly packed elevator.png S1E8 Star and Marco in the elevator.png S1E8 Star and Marco almost to their destination.png S1E8 Marco "told you I'd get us there".png S1E8 Power goes out in the elevator.png Star_and_Marco_climb_up_elevator_S1E8.png S1E8 Star and Marco climb out of the elevator.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee covered in bandages.png S1E8 Quest Buy booby trap department.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee "please step carefully".png S1E8 Quest Buy sloth in giant mousetrap.png S1E8 Quest Buy sloth "I get workers' comp for this".png S1E8 Star, Marco, and QB sloth look at elevator.png S1E8 Slug customer squeezes out of elevator.png Slug_pushing_through_elevator_door_S1E8.png S1E8 Slug customer "see you later, guys".png S1E8 Ludo and minions stuck to slug's back.png Ludo_disgusted_S1E8.png Ludo_adjusting_his_skull_S1E8.png S1E8 Ludo covered in slime "get them!".png S1E8 Star and Marco run away.png Big Chicken steps on clerk S1E8.png S1E8 Ludo tramples QB employee.png S1E8 Star skidding to a halt.png S1E8 Star and Marco dodge a swinging axe.png S1E8 Star and Marco dodge blades of doom.png Marco_and_Star_on_top_of_swinging_axe_S1E8.png S1E8 Bearicorn snagged on swinging axe.png S1E8 Star and Marco encounter skeleton statues.png S1E8 Star "massacre darts!".png S1E8 Skeleton statues spitting darts.png S1E8 Star dodging massacre darts.png S1E8 Horned frill-neck minion chases Star and Marco.png S1E8 Frill-neck minion chasing Star and Marco.png S1E8 Frill-neck minion stuck with darts.png S1E8 Frill-neck minion passes out.png S1E8 Star pointing at hallway with smashing walls.png S1E8 Star and Marco dodge smashing walls.png S1E8 Star and Marco make it through smashing walls.png S1E8 Big Chicken dodging smashing walls.png S1E8 Big Chicken smashed by walls.png S1E8 Big Chicken smushed between smashing walls.png S1E8 Big Chicken collapses backward.png S1E8 Star and Marco reach their destination.png S1E8 Quest Buy's wand charger department.png S1E8 Star "we'll never find the right one in time!".png S1E8 Marco "oh, yes, we will".png S1E8 Marco analyzes the chargers.png S1E8 Marco tells Star to hold off the monsters.png S1E8 Star running past Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "there she is!".png S1E8 Star drops shelf on Bearicorn.png S1E8 Giraffe monster looking for Star.png S1E8 Giraffe monster breaks shelf with his head.png S1E8 Star has the high ground.png S1E8 Star looking behind.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee slacking off.png S1E8 Giraffe monster finds Star.png S1E8 Giraffe monster roars at Star.png Giraffe_monster_in_Star's_face_S1E8.png S1E8 Star whacks giraffe monster with her wand.png S1E8 Marco searching for the right charger.png S1E8 Marco picks up AAAA charger.png S1E8 Marco holding AAAA charger.png S1E8 AAAA charger zaps Marco.png S1E8 Marco with frizzy hair.png S1E8 Star between two shelves.png S1E8 Frill-neck minion and Big Chicken corner Star.png S1E8 Star scaling the shelves.png S1E8 Star breaks the shelf.png S1E8 Star slams into the ground.png S1E8 Star nearly loses her wand.png S1E8 Star ready to fight again.png S1E8 Frill-neck minion and Big Chicken about to pounce.png S1E8 Shopping cart stops in front of frill-neck minion.png S1E8 Minotaur woman eyeing frill-neck minion.png S1E8 Minotaur woman reaches for frill-neck minion.png S1E8 Minotaur woman thinks Ludo's minion is for sale.png S1E8 Big Chicken attacking Star.png S1E8 Big Chicken aims its rear at Star.png S1E8 Star looking disgusted.png S1E8 Star runs from flying eggs.png S1E8 Star trips over shopping cart.png S1E8 Star on the ground again.png S1E8 Star in surprise.png S1E8 Big Chicken aiming its rear again.png S1E8 Star ducks under flying eggs.png S1E8 Star's leg caught in a shopping cart.png S1E8 Big Chicken swoops down on Star.png S1E8 Star catches Big Chicken under cart.png S1E8 Star kicks lobster minion.png S1E8 Lobster minion looking down.png S1E8 Beak 'n' Trim beak groomer.png S1E8 Lobster minion found Ludo's groomer.png S1E8 Marco looking at another charger.png S1E8 Black hole charger.png S1E8 Marco tosses black hole charger aside.png S1E8 Black hole opens under lobster minion.png S1E8 Lobster minion sucked into black hole.png S1E8 Lobster minion plummets into black hole.png S1E8 Star looks at the gauge again.png S1E8 Star's wand down to one bar of power.png S1E8 Star "Marco, where are you?!".png S1E8 Marco "I found the charger!".png S1E8 Marco Finds the Charger.png S1E8 Star demands the charger.png S1E8 Marco hands the charger to Star.png S1E8 Star victorious.png S1E8 Ludo snatches the wand.png S1E8 Ludo victorious.png S1E8 Ludo "Princess Blast Your Face Off!".png S1E8 Wand makes a skull-shaped puff of smoke.png S1E8 Ludo surprised.png S1E8 Ludo "Spinning Dizzy Death Blast!".png S1E8 Ludo "what's wrong with this thing?".png S1E8 Star kicks Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo falls back against a shelf.png S1E8 Star attaches the new charger.png S1E8 Wand-powering unicorn healthy again.png S1E8 Star admiring working wand.png S1E8 Star casts Fantastic Exit Beam.png S1E8 Fantastic Exit Beam.png S1E8 Quest Buy sloth "are you gonna pay for that charger?".png S1E8 Star "my archnemesis will cover it".png S1E8 Ludo "I had it right in my claws".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee confronts Ludo.png S1E8 Quest Buy aisles are a mess.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee glares at Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "must've lost my wallet in the fight".png S1E8 Ludo blushing.png S1E8 Quest Buy sloth growling.png S1E8 Star and Marco return home.png S1E8 Marco "if you'd just listened to me".png S1E8 Star tells Marco to shut it.png S1E8 Marco "it's rude to tell people to shut it".png S1E8 Star pointing at something.png S1E8 Marco's minivac floating.png S1E8 Star in wide-eyed surprise.png S1E8 Star is gonna touch it.png S1E8 Star reaches for the floating minivac.png S1E8 Star holding the floating minivac.png S1E8 Star opens the minivac.png S1E8 Star's missing charger.png S1E8 Marco embarrassed.png S1E8 Marco apologizes to Star.png S1E8 Star doesn't need her old charger.png S1E8 Minivac starts glowing again.png S1E8 Marco's magic minivac.png S1E8 Marco with his magic minivac.png S1E8 Marco trips over Star's sword.png S1E8 Marco lying on bathroom floor.png Minivac floating over Marco S1E8.png Концепт-арты Quest Buy Concept 1.jpg Quest Buy Concept 3.jpg Quest Buy Concept 4.jpg Quest Buy background - Store interior.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 2.png Quest Buy background - Skeleton door.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 3.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 4.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 5.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 6.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 7.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 8.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 9.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 10.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 11.png Quest Buy background - Store interior 12.png Quest Buy background - Diaz house bathroom.png Прочее QB Evonfreeman.JPG en:Quest Buy/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона